


Basang-basa na nga Nasa Isip Mo (Gusto nang Matikman)

by dokgyunsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, up!au
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokgyunsoo/pseuds/dokgyunsoo
Summary: Summa-standing sana si Chanyeol Park kaya lang dahil sa katangahan ng kaibigan niyang si Jongin Kim ay kamuntikan pa nitong bawiin sa kanya... buti na lang ay maintindihing propesor si Baekhyun Byun. (Alternative Summary: pogi sana si Jongin kaya lang tatanga-tanga siya.)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 17
Kudos: 309





	Basang-basa na nga Nasa Isip Mo (Gusto nang Matikman)

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from al james' ngayong gabi, "handang languyin ang nasa pagitan ng dalawang hita mo't malunod. basang-basa na nga nasa isip mo, gusto nang matikman." 
> 
> one shot inspiration ay noong nasa class ako at bigla kong naisip si chanyeol as a GE classmate, wala akong tite pero tinigasan ako kaya hindi ko rin masisisi si baekhyun.
> 
> ALSO! i'm planning to accept filipino fic commissions! kaya if you want to make a request sa kung ano ang gusto niyong mabasa, i'm going to release a gform link soon along with the pub tungkol sa writing commissions ko na super afford naman and would be of great help para sa akin na nagreraise ng funds for my mom's pagpapagamot, gipit na gipit si gorl kailangan kong makatulong sa pamilya. (grabe talagang pinagkakitaan ko 'tong kabastusan ko, amen)
> 
>  **disclaimer:** this is in no way related to the institution and people mentioned in the story. this is purely fictional and gusto ko lang pong sabihing huwag niyo akong isusumbong sa pulis at huwag niyo po akong isusumbong sa up, please!!! baka malaman nila dito lang napupunta ang tax ng taumbayan, chour!
> 
> jargons mentioned para hindi kayo isang confused na stupid motherfucker like me:  
> pigeon hole - lagayan ng submissions, usually shelf, but in this context pocket siya sa pintuan  
> pav - pavillion, part siya ng AS  
> GE - general education classes, dito pwede mo maging kaklase ang mga taga-ibang course  
> bluebook - test booklet slash universal answer sheet ng mga mayayabang na paaral ng gobyerno  
> form5 - official reg form  
> prerog - kapamilya starhunt version ng UP pero ang pinipilahan mo ay slot sa klase  
> jongin - tanga pero pogi

There’s an undeniable busy atmosphere in the air especially with the first week of classes pero hindi pa rin tapos ang mga estudyante with their enrolment dahil nagkakagulo pa rin because of units na hindi nag-grant sa mga estudyanteng nangangailangan: the usual scenario every registration week and first week of classes sa University of the Philippines, Diliman, Quezon City, Philippines!

~~(This is a cry for help, char!)~~ Literal na mahirap sa lintek na eskwelahan na ito, _mahirap makapasok, ang hirap kumuha ng papasukang klase, ang hirap pumasok, ang hirap mag-aral_ —

_“Tanginang school ‘to, hindi ka talaga palalabasin hanggang hindi ka hilahod sa hirap!”_ Pagmamaktol ng isa sa tatlong nakakumpol na estudyante na naglalakad sa connecting passage way from the mall papunta sa steel parking sa UP Town Center kung saan nakapark ang sasakyan nila.

“Grabeng bibig ‘yan, _Jongin._ ” Pamumulis ng isa pa sa kanila. Hawak nilang tatlo ay mga envelope na maliliit na naglalaman ng lukot na mga form5s na gamit sa enlisting of units. “Wala ka pa ring PI? Madedelay ka yata dahil sa PI.”

“ _Grabeng bibig ‘yan_ , _Kyungsoo_. _Saan galing ‘yan kanina?_ ” Pang-aasar pabalik ni Jongin sa isa pa sa mga magkakabigan, implying a dirty joke, “Pupunta ako sa department, _hindi pwede ‘yun_. Magchairperson’s prerog ako. Tapos, syempre, tatahi-tahimik lang si Chanyeol, napakayabang na full units n’yan.”

Tahimik lang ang isa sa kanila, totoo dahil wala siyang iniintindi this enlistment period dahil for some reason ay naging mabuti sa kanya ang mga batch runs… after so many years, hindi kinailangan pumila at magpakitanggilas ng acting skills sa department para lang mamalimos ng units.

“Bakit kasalanan ko? Puro TBA and concealed kaya ‘yung granted classes ko,” sabi ni Chanyeol. “Tinatamad na nga ako pumasok mamaya eh.”

Chanyeol Park, mula sa College of Statistics. _Yes, math lord pala ito._ Fourth year with Graduating Status, running… _away._ Char! Running for Latin Honors siya, hindi lang talaga halata, pero masipag si Chanyeol. _Matalino rin!_ Kaya huwag maniniwala kapag sinabi niyang hindi siya nag-aral, o kaya kapag tinatamad siya pumasok. Every day is a new day para matuto!

Naglalakad silang tatlo ngayon, Chanyeol and his friends. Si Kyungsoo Doh ay kaklase niya sa Statistics na naging barkada na niya since Freshie Days nilang dalawa. They met sa Great Freshie Tour at naging inseparable na ever since.

Si Jongin Kim naman from the College of Fine Arts majoring in Visual Communications ay nameet niya along the way dahil naging kaibigan nito si Kyungsoo sa org nilang Anakbayan, bilang vocal activists ang dalawa, therefore automatic na kaibigan na rin siya ni Chanyeol then, at it has always been the three of them ever since nagtagpo ang mga landas nila.

Silang tatlo na talaga, well, si Jongin at Kyungsoo lang. Sila. Tapos, si Chanyeol, ayun. _~~Throuple kayo, ghorl?~~_

Chanyeol’s really grateful sa mga pagkakataong naging sandalan niya ang dalawa na si Jongin at Kyungsoo, kasi sa grupo nila si Chanyeol ‘yung one token friend: ‘yung third wheel. _Joke lang._ You would not think na sila ang magiging magkakaibigang matalik sa college, pero heto sila, naging support system ng isa’t-isa. Literal na saksi sa bawat meltdowns and breakdowns ng isa’t-isa.

That one time where Jongin was injured at hindi nakapagcompete sa UAAP Cheerdance despite being one of the best nila, saksi si Kyungsoo at Chanyeol sa iyak ni Jongin nang sinabi ng doctor that he has to take the season off. Si Kyungsoo and that one time na muntik na siyang matanggalan ng scholarship dahil lang napaftripan siyang i-darts ng isang prof.

And Chanyeol, noong iniwan siya ng boyfriend, now ex, niya. Hindi matanggap ni Chanyeol because he literally did everything for him, pero ginago pa rin siya. Hindi makakalimutan ni Kyungsoo at Jongin ang pag-iyak ni Chanyeol sa Tomato Kick, in verbatim, _“Ako pa nagsusulat ng excuse letters niya kapag umaabsent siya. Ano ako, magulang?”_

You know, just the regular meltdowns.

Tulad ngayon, hanggang ngayong first day of classes na ay wala pa ring PI 100, o ang Rizal Class, si Jongin. Hindi naman yata talaga pwedeng last sem na ni Jongin at pagkakaitan pa siya ng subjects despite his GRAD STATUS. Hindi pwedeng hindi mo ito matake dahil pwede itong ikadelay ng isang undergrad. Buti na lang, nakapagtake na si Kyungsoo at Chanyeol ng PI 100 last sem under the same prof.

Chanyeol was lucky enough to be granted his last required GE na naging mailap sa kanya sa apat na taon niyang pagsstay sa unibersidad, every batch run ay hindi niya nakukuha ang Fil 40 and may something lang talaga this sem, his last sem, dahil nakuha niya ito sa CRS na walang dasal-dasal or anything. Just one _“i love crs”_ tweet was enough.

Siguro, malaki ang chance an naigrant ito sa kanya dahil concealed ang class and walang masyadong details except for, like, the timeslot and day ng klase. “Kyungs, ikaw?” Tanong ni Chanyeol bago sipsipin ang _natitirang yelo na may kape_ niya from Starbucks _, sossy af. Sherep?_

“Okay na ‘yung akin,” Kyungsoo says habang pinanonood si Jongin, swinging his car keys sa daliri, “Bale, si Jongin lang naman talaga ‘yung di makakagraduate dito.”

“ _Ay,_ huwag ganon, _ga._ ” Sabi agad ni Jongin na seryoso, “Sensitive. Baka majinx mo talaga grad stat ko.”

Sumubok umakbay si Kyungsoo kay Jongin tsaka nilambing, “Joke lang naman, _langga._ ” Sabi nito, inakbayan din ni Kyungsoo sa kabila si Chanyeol, with whatever he could reach, so yakap sa tagiliran na lang “Si Chanyeol, di natin ‘to maloloko eh. _Tanginang Summa Standing ‘yan._ Kaya ikaw na lang pagtitripan ko.”

Halos mamula ang tenga ni Chanyeol dahil sa _… kilig?_ Hindi dahil kay Kyungsoo, ha? It’s mostly because of the fact na sobrang nararamadaman ni Chanyeol ang bunga ng pagiging grade conscious niya lowkey and it’s just so _light_ sa feeling knowing na literal na mayroon kang maaani when you work hard. Nakakakilig pala talaga kapag naririnig mo ang pangalan mo at _Summa_ in one sentence.

“Parang tanga,” Chanyeol says habang kunwaring iniaalis ang kamay ni Kyungsoo to include him sa kanilang PDA, bilang dakilang third wheel, _“Huy, ako lang ‘to, Kyungs.”_

Si Chanyeol ang baby ng tropa, pero not really the youngest per se, pero more like masyado siyang naalagaan ng dalawa. Parang pareho nilang nararamdaman ang pagiging magulang kay Chanyeol which makes no sense, with him towering the both of them, pero _g lang. Love nila ‘yan si Chanyeol._

Gaya na lang ngayon, sasamahan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin pumila for prerog, pero uunahin nilang ihatid si Chanyeol sa class nito sa CAL.

Tumunog na from the parking ang asul at itim na Vitara ni Jongin, at automatic na sa likod pumuwesto si Chanyeol katabi ng mga bag nila. “Drop off ka namin sa CAL?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo habang busy na magmamaneobra na palabas ng parking si Jongin.

“Kahit sa AS na lang din, ako na lang maglalakad.” Chanyeol says and both of them ignores whatever he said kasi sabi nila, _“Okay, sa likod ng CAL ka namin ibababa.”_

Habang nagmamaneho si Jongin ay si Kyungsoo ang namamahala sa aux nila at malakas ang patugtog nito sa Ben&Ben bilang in love na in love lang naman siya ngayon ~~. Shana di magbagohng pagtingin?~~ Over the music, biglang nagsalita si Jongin, “Chanyeol, kumusta ‘yung nangungulit sayo from Eng’g?” at nagkatinginan sila sa rear view mirror.

Halos tumirik ang mga mata ni Chanyeol while groaning dahil pinaalala na naman nila Kyungsoo at Jongin si guy from Eng’g, ang madalas na nanggugulo kay Chanyeol dahil may gusto sa kanya ito, to the point na he would also prerog for GEs kung saan siya kabilang para lang masilayan siya. Not to mention, super weird dahil barkada ito ng ex niya dati. Anyway, hindi sila importante sa kwentong ito _~~pero kailangan sila dito for conversation purposes.~~_

“Hay nako,” he says with so much inis and annoyance, “Kapag nandun siya sa concealed Fil 40, matatakot na talaga ako.”

Speaking of, wala talaga siyang alam kung saan ang room niya and kung sino ang prof niya for his Fil 40. Word is, mayroon kasing kilalang prof sa department na talagang pinipilahan ng mga students to the point na mataas ang demand sa class neto at kaunti lang sa iba. That was the reason why if not all, ay most of the Fil 40 classes are concealed. Para maiwasan na sa kanya lang mag-enlist.

Swertihan na lang na makuha si prof na magaling, and Chanyeol hopes, kahit hindi na si kilalang prof basta hindi kupal, para naman hindi maudlot ang Summa standing niyang pinaghirapan.

Nang maidrop off siya ng mga kaibigan niya sa may building ng class niya ay kaunti na lang ang nilakad niya. Bitbit ang backpack sa likod ay tumuloy si Chanyeol sa harap ng guard at tinanong kung saan nakaassign ang classroom ng class niya.

Hika-inducing ang class niya na ito. Bukod sa tanghali na 1:00 to 2:30 ang schedule ng Fil 40 niya ay nasa fourth floor pa ito ng building ng CAL. Talagang papawisan ka muna sa kili-kili bago ka makarating sa classroom na de-aircon. Chanyeol really needs to go back to working out, it’s been a few months mula nang huli siyang makabalik sa gym.

Dumating naman si Chanyeol sa fourth floor before 1:00 because of his malalaking biyas very long legs, kaya he chooses the left most seat from the front, his usual seat bilang bida-bidang non-freshie pero bibo kid pa rin. He sets his stuff sa tabing upuan niya sa kanan para wala siyang seatmate, and waits for the others to arrive.

Nakita niya na ang isang matte black with gold lines na starbucks tumbler sa mesa ng prof at ang kumpol na bond papers for the syllabus na may nakapatong na macbook (na sobrang daming stickers ng 8bitfiction at Hulyen stickers, cute! Cute din ang large B sticker na tumatakip sa logo ng apple.) and sa ibabaw pa ng mac ay ang rounded specs na nakapatong dito. Chanyeol also notes na, mga sampu pa lang sila sa loob ng room, and nakita ni Chanyeol kanina na 27 sila sa class according to CRS kanina when he checked.

Nilibot pa ni Chanyeol ang mga mata niya sa room at napatingin sa kaklase niyang may platinum blond na buhok na medyo magulo, but looks good in all the right places na pagkamagulo, na nakayuko na busy magtext or something. Nakatitig si Chanyeol dahil nangingibabaw ang nakaupo sa may pintuan na estudyante. He was really staring beause the guy was so good looking, his cheeks bunching into cute little buns habang may binabasang nakakatuwa sa phone ang lalaki.

Could he be from Fine Arts, that would explain the hair? Baka from CAL din? Kung saan man siya galing na college, gusto lang malaman ni Chanyeol kung bakit ngayon lang niya nakita ito sa campus if ever?

The guy was wearing a striped baby blue and while long sleeved shirt na malaki sa kanya two sizes paired with khaki jeans and Chanyeol knows, he just knows, na mabango siya. Just by the aura he radiates, _shit gago, ang bango niya_ , pare. For sure. Ang cute pa.

Chanyeol thanks kung sino man ang nasa itaas at binigyan niya ng happy crush sa isang klase si Chanyeol na pwede niya nang gawing motivation para pumasok with a purpose except for the uno. Feels nice when you enjoy a class with the important things: _aircon, hindi sirang upuan, cute na classmate._

Just the important UP things _ ~~. Charot.~~_

Natauhan lang siya na nakatitig pala talaga siya nang biglang umangat ang ulo ng lalaki para tignan siya pabalik and Chanyeol’s eyes widened sa gulat kaya bigla siyang humarap at kunware ay hindi tumititig. He gets his phone fro, his back pocket to tell his friends and his followers tungkol kay happy crush.

**Chan.** _@chanyeolpark_

gago may cute sa fil 40 class ko loko sobrang cute

Agad na may likes ang tweet niya, although, from Jongin din naman ang nauna with him quote tweeting Chanyeol’s tweet with _“san’all”_ and Kyungsoo liking both their tweets and replies to Jongin’s quote tweet with _“omg ka anong sana all ha!!!”_

Chanyeol replies sa kanilang dalawa ng sumusukang emoji at isang pakyu emoji. Hindi na talaga siya iniwan ng dalawang ito kahit saan.

Medyo dumadami na ang mga estudyante and mukhang lampas na sila sa kalahati by 1:05 kaya any minute naman ay papasok na siguro ang prof nila. Chanyeol keeps his phone and prepares his SB planner para sulatan niya for this class. Just your typical iskolar, masipag and organized ~~. Pero walang jowa. Taga-UP confirmed.~~

From his peripheral vision, nakita niyang may pumunta na sa teacher’s table dito sa Room 401, kung nasaan siya ngayon, and when he lifts his head to see kung sino si CONCEALED prof ay halos manlaki ang mga mata ni Chanyeol.

Platinum blond happy crush cutie picks the specs na nakapatong sa macbook at isinuot ang bilugang salami niya before ruffling his hair. Ngumiti ito sa class, looking at everyone.

_Shit, gago._

He checks his silver rolex and says, “Oh, 1:05 na, simula na tayo? Mag-attendance muna tayo, ha.” Isa pang smile at umangat ang medyo peach na pisngi nito.

_Gago talaga._

**Chan.** _@chanyeolpark_

gago may cute sa fil 40 class ko loko sobrang cute niya

| Chan replied to his own tweet. |

 **Chan.** _@chanyeolpark_

hala wtf gago prof ko siya di siya mukhang prof, mukha siyang baby…

Platinum blond cutie writes on the board, _Wika, Kultura, at Lipunan._

“Magandang tanghali,” he says with a very audible speaking voice, “Welcome sa Fil 40 class natin under _Baekhyun Byun_ mula sa Departamento ng Filipino at Panitikan ng Pilipinas. Pakicheck ang Form5 niyo, kung tama ang class code.”

Halatang gulat na gulat din ang ibang mga kaklase niya and Chanyeol finally realized na ito nga, siya ang sikat na sikat na Prof. B ng DFPP. And confirmation na lang ang mala kiti-kiting reaksyon ng parehong girls and boys sa klase na ito. _Aw, gago._

“Bakit parang gulat na gulat kayo? Pwede niyo akong tawaging Sir BB,” he smiles, “O kaya kahit Baekhyun lang, kung gusto niyo, walang problema sa akin ‘yon.”

There were a few questions here and there from the class, asking how old he was kasi he doesn’t look like a teacher, _no offense daw,_ to which he laughed at sinabing, “None taken.” Mukha kasi siyang estudyante kanina, especially when he was sitting in one of the seats din so Chanyeol assumed na kaklase nila siya.

Si Sir BB daw ay may student number na nagsisimula sa 2009 and Chanyeol’s mind automatically computes bilang isang stat lord, _he’s 28._ And nagcompute ang utak pa niya, bilang mukhang anim na taon or higit kumulang less than six years lang naman ang tanda ni Sir Baby sa kanya… ay Sir BB pala. He graduated from UP, pati sa MA niya and currently, he’s pursuing his PhD. “Huwag niyo akong tatawaging Prof, hindi pa. Assistant Professor pa lang ako.”

“Sino dito freshies?” Mangilan-ngilan ang mga nagtaas ng kamay, “Graduating? _Oh wow_ , mas maraming graduating, congrats!”

Sa tuwing ngumingiti si Sir Baekhyun ay literal na nagbubunch up ang mga pisngi nito into round, mukha namang squishy na cheeks. Naglakad si Baekhyun papunta sa likod ng mesa nito para kuhanin ang mga papel at i-distribute and syllabus ng klase. Iniabot niya ang iba kay Chanyeol na nakapwesto sa may kanan niya, “Pakipasa palikod, thank you.” He smiles.

Hala, gago. Ang cute. Chanyeol was really distracted pero hindi niya ipinahalata and slouched in his seat habang pinanonood si Baekhyun na pumwesto pabalik sa mesa para umupo sa corner nito. “Okay na? Umpisahan natin sa course description, and klase na ito ay tungkol sa _relasyon ng Filipino sa kultura at lipunang Pilipino.”_

Usually, Chanyeol would listen. _He should._ That’s what he’s supposed to do, eh. Pero hindi niya talaga maiwasan ang tumitig sa mukha ni Baekhyun habang nagsasalita at nagdidiscuss ng course objectives, fluent na fluent at halatang proficient sa Filipino. Walang marinig si Chanyeol kundi ang sharamdaram at pagkabog ng dibdib niya paired with the slow motion na pagbuka ng bibig at pagngiti ni Sir Byun.

Parang naging heart Instagram close up filter ang mga mata ni Chanyeol sa tuwing napapatitig siya kay Sir. _What the fuck. Paano naman siya makakafocus sa sem niyan?_

Chanyeol taps the tip of his pen sa labi niya habang iniisip, _anong height ni sir? He looks like hindi siya aabot sa may tenga ni Chanyeol, siguro hangang balikat?_

Naging mahaba ang introduction ng Fil 40 class ni Sir Baby, ay Sir BB pala. It would really take some time para mabitawan ni Chanyeol ang Sir Baby, kasalanan ng utak niya ito. Dinidiscuss ni Baekhyun ang listahan ng references nila for this sem na pwedeng kuhanin na sa Pav 1, kay Ate Jophel ang mga iniwan niyang readings.

“Okay, requirements,” he says habang nirorolyo ang copy ng syllabus niya sa kamay niya, “Mabait ako, siguro naririnig niyo na na uno-able ang klase ko. Oo naman!”

The class were smiling pero biglang nabawi, “Pero, kwatro-able din ako. Isang missed requirement lang, hindi ako magdadalawang isip na bigyan kayong incomplete.” He says with a stern voice, “Gusto ko, ang usapan ay usapan. Kung hindi makakapagpasa, dahil may mga rason naman, kausapin niyo lang ako. Gagawan natin ng kompromiso. Strict ako sa deadlines.”

Baekhyun emphasized the Consultation Hours syllabus ng mga estudyante, “Puntahan niyo ako agad kapag may concern kayo, hindi ako ang maghahabol. Bukas ang opisina ko lagi para sa inyo.”

Baekhyun was looking for reactions pero nagtagal ang pagtingin niya kay Chanyeol. And then he continued to talk about how he was also strict with attendance at sa class participation, that would require everyone para magsalita.

Walang problema ‘yan kay Chanyeol, syempre. Summa standing, grade conscious, masipag. Hindi ‘yan talaga problema, hindi mahilig magcut si Chanyeol, with amazing time management skills, pusta niya easy uno ang Fil 40 under Sir Baby and for sure, baka maging paborito pa siya nito.

The sem went like a breeze, dumaan ang midterms na parang wala lang. Ang Fil 40 ni Chanyeol ang literal na breather niya sa gitna ng lahat ng Stat Major Classes niya na puro papers ang inaasikaso niya na kailangan niyang idefend. Tatlong statistic papers ang ginagawa niya na may schedule na for defense lahat.

During the sem, there will be times na mahuhuli niya ang sariling nakatitig lang kay Baekhyun habang nagdidiscuss ito. Most of the time, si Baekhyun ang nakakahuli sa kanyang nakatitig lang sa kanya. Minsan mid-discussion kapag nagsspace out si Chanyeol habang nakatitig kay Baekhyun ay consciously lalapit si Baekhyun sa area ni Chanyeol not stopping with the discussion.

Since walang nakaupo sa tabi ni Chanyeol sa harapan sa kaliwa, minsan si Baekhyun ay tatayo sa harap ng bakanteng upuan sa tabi ni Chanyeol para doon magdiscuss, and without breaking away from the topic sa lecture on _Wikang Pambansa at ang Lingua Franca_ ay biglang hahawak si Baekhyun sa balikat ni Chanyeol as if saying, _makinig ka, Chanyeol._

Chanyeol considered that flirting sa utak niya. Sometimes, nararamadamn niya ang paglinger ng palad ni Baekhyun sa balikat niya at hindi niya maiwasang mahiya at mamula. Probably because may naisip siyang bastos.

Or may isang beses noong exam where they were all seated one seat apart and Chanyeol noticed na every time lalakad si Baekhyun sa may upuan niya ay bumabagal ito para tignan ang mga sinasagot niya. Making sure na mapapansin ni Chanyeol that he was _there._

Hindi naman magiging disappointed si Baekhyun sa kanya, dahil highest si Chanyeol sa exams, along with the other requirements. Chanyeol swore na naglinger ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun when he gave him his blue book back with a large 1.0 encircled with red ink at may _mahusay!_ na nakasulat at may heart pa.

Baekhyun was definitely flirting with him, and if not, sobrang bait naman niyang prof to give Chanyeol so much attention at sobrang bait niya to draw hearts sa blue books. Well, ganun naman siya sa lahat, he would joke around the class and make the discussion seem like a conversation lang between friends.

Sure, it did go like the breeze lang, pero iniwan nitong mala-delubyo si Chanyeol na nakatulala lang sa harap ng phone niya. On his name sa class standing na excel file from their Fil 40 FB Group… _oh no._

Chanyeol Park, highlighted in yellow, katabi ay isang glaring na pulang 4.0.

How the _fuck_ did that happen? How can he let that happen… Goodbye, Summa Standing?! Nakatulala lang si Chanyeol sa phone niya habang nasa loob sila ng Bo’s sa Katipunan kung saan niya ginagawa ang isa sa tatlong papel niya sa stat with his friends.

Sure, nakamiss siya ng dalawang meeting sa Fil 40, which he rarely does on a regular sem. Hindi siya nagcucut unless kailangan talaga, oo, kinailangan niya kasing habulin yung isang prof niya sa stat for the paper. Two absences lang at 4.0 agad nakuha niya? Bakit ganun?

Halos lumipad ang utak ni Chanyeol. “You okay?” Kyungsoo asked him na halatang nag-aalala kasi namutla bigla si Chanyeol. Literal na he was pale, even his lips were pale.

“Kwatro ako kay Sir Byun?” He says in disbelief at medyo nagququestion sa nangyari.

_“Huh?!”_ Pati si Kyungsoo ay nagulat at halatang nag-aalala na rin kay Chanyeol… _especially his grades._ Nagmamadaling umalis si Chanyeol at ang phone at wallet lang ang dinala. “Wait, I’ll be back. Text ko kayo.” Iniwan ni Chanyeol ang mga gamit niya kasama ni Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol checks his phone, it’s a Friday and it’s 3:10PM, sakto sa consultation hours ni Sir and he prays to God na nandun siya sa Pav Office nito to talk to him and ask him what he did wrong. Nagtricycle na si Chanyeol sa Katip dahil sa pagmamadali, instead of riding the jeep, at nagpababa sa may UP gate so he could run na lang papuntang AS. He texted his friends na nasa AS na siya and pakitignan na lang ang gamit niya muna.

It was 3:25 nang makarating siya and he ran paakyat sa room ni Sir Byun, pawis na pawis tuloy siya. Buti na lang may ilaw sa loob ng room ni sir B. Kumatok siya, “ _Pasok,”_ Baekhyun says from the inside.

Chanyeol entered Baekhyun’s office and awkwardly approached Baekhyun na nasa mac niya. “Oh, Chanyeol.” He says.

“Sir,” Panimula ni Chanyeol and Baekhyun knows already. He was nodding and ibinaba niya ang screen ng laptop niya.

“Upo ka muna,” he says. Tumalikod si Baekhyun para kuhanin ang lalagyanan ng salamin niya from his back cabinet. He removed his glasses at neatly tucked it inside the case and humarap kay Chanyeol. _“Anong nangyari?”_

_“Sir,”_ Chanyeol repeats.

There was concern sa boses ni Baekhyun habang tinatanong niya si Chanyeol. “Uno standing ka, hindi ka nagpasa ng midterm paper.

Chanyeol was confused. “Huh?”

“Hindi ka nagpasa ng midterm paper.” Baekhyun says again, medyo confused as to why he has to repeat himself. “ _I’m very disappointed._ ”

Halos magring ang “I’m very disappointed.” Sa tenga ni Chanyeol and as someone na people pleaser at takot sa rejection and disappointment. Sobrang naguguluhan si Chanyeol. He doesn’t do _shit_ like that.

“Nagpasa po ako.” Sabi niya, “I wasn’t able to pass it myself pero I made sure na ipapasa sa kaibigan ko.”

Hindi pwedeng walang output si Chanyeol, lalo pa’t individual work ito. Hindi ganun si Chanyeol. Chanyeol Park from Statistics will never, ever pass an incomplete halfa-ssed paper, let alone not pass at all!

_Tae,_ he would even go out of his way kapag group work literal na siya ang bumubuhat sa grupo niya. That’s why his arms are so big, kakabuhat niya sa lahat ng nagiging GE classmates niya! He’s never one to slack off!

Hustisya naman para sa biglaang pagbagsak niya laylayan!

“Well, _Chanyeol,_ ” Baekhyun suddenly leaned back sa upuan niya and with his hands, he says, “Wala akong natanggap na paper mo.”

“Pero, sir,” Chanyeol was pleading. Hindi pwede. Baekhyun gave him a tight lipped smile as if he was also saying, _oh? Anong gagawin natin?_

“Pero _, nagpasa po ako!”_ He stands his ground and insists na hindi niya kasalanan kung bakit hindi nareceive ang hard copy niya. He insists on saying na hindi niya kasalanan so _bakit siya ang magsusuffer na makakuha ng kwatro?!_

Halos magtalo sila ni Baekhyun, with the Assistant Prof saying that he did not receive anything talaga and he swears. Labag man din sa kalooban niya, _but he has to be fair daw._

Biglang nag-excuse si Chanyeol saglit lang daw at lalabas siya. Baekhyun said it was alright na sa room na lang tumawag so he could also listen, just in case. Awkwardly, he dialed Jongin’s number and waits. Sumagot naman ito agad.

_“Oh, bakit?”_ Sagot ni Jongin agad, _“Kumusta? Sabi ni Kyung—“_

“Pinasa mo ‘yung papel ko, diba?” Chanyeol asked agad medyo side-eyeing his prof, “Pinasuyo ko ‘yung Fil 40 paper ko diba? Sabi ko iwan mo sa pigeon hole sa pintuan ni Sir Byun?”

_“Ha? Oo, nilagay ko doon. Pinicture-an ko pa nga diba?”_ Jongin answers, _“Bakit?”_

“Eh, bakit hindi niya nareceive?” Chanyeol was also confused, he looked at Baekhyun at saktong nagbabasa ito ng labi niya with his tongue, staying silet while waiting sa sagot. “Wala daw,”

_“Baka may kumuha?”_ Jongin answers, which in most cases hindi naman nangyayari. Bakit naman nila kukunin ang paper ni Chanyeol?

“Bakit naman nila kukuhanin?” Chanyeol asked him again, he was annoyed. But really, sino ba ang kumuha ng papel niya sa lintek na pigeon hole na ‘yan _? And bakit ba kanina pa nakatitig si sir B sa kanya?_

_“Ewan ko, masyadong maraming tao sa Pav noon, sinigurado ko naman_.” Jongin says, _“Kasama ko pa si Kyungsoo, siya nagturo ng 3109, diba? Itanong mo pa sa kanya.”_

Biglang natigilan si Chanyeol. Sobrang— _“Shit.”_ Chanyeol sighed, “Sorry, sorry. Sige, Jongin. Tawag ako mamaya.”

Chanyeol rubbed the bridge of his nose bago guluhin ang perfectly in place, silky smooth hair niya. He sighed again, and pagkaangat ng ulo niya ay nakatingin pa rin si Baekhyun sa kanya, “Well? Ano na?” He says with amusement, hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung bakit natatawa si Baekhyun but it’s probably because alam ni Sir B na wala siyang kasalanan.

“Sir,” Chanyeol breathes through his nose para magather ang thoughts and sarili, “Sorry po.”

Inaway-away pa ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun kanina, nakipagtalo pa siya talaga when all along… all along mali siya. Nakakahiya, minus pogi points. He was really aggressive pa kanina. Sobrang negative pogi points na siya kay Sir B!

Well, technically, si Jongin. Pero still, kasalanan niya dahil pinaubaya niya kay Jongin, sana kay Kyungsoo niya sinabi na…

“Sir, kasi sa 3109 niya po nilagay.” Biglang sabi ni Chanyeol, nagpigil ng tawa si Baekhyun at kumamot ng ulo bago nagbuntong hininga in amusement.

“Room 3019, Kay Sir JD?” Baekhyun asks, “Sige, halika. Samahan mo ako.”

Baekhyun stood up and took his phone and keys. Lumabas silang dalawa sa office ni Baekhyun to go to 3109, _puta naman kasi si Jongin,_ sobrang layo ng 3015 sa 3019! Gwapo nga, bingi naman! Tanga.

Kasunod na naglalakad ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol at pumunta sa pangalawang pintuan from his office and checked for the little pocket of wood na for submissions ni JD Kim, Asst. Prof din ng DFPP. As expected, wala nang laman na papers ang pocket na ito kaya kumatok na si Baekhyun.

“ _Jades,_ andyan ka ba?” Baekhyun knocks and twists the know para isilip ang ulo, “Ano _ba ‘yan_ ,” biglang sabi ni Baekhyun, “May estudyante, _mamaya na ‘yan._ ” Natatawang sabi nito bago niya patuluyin ang sarili at si Chanyeol sa maliit na office ni Jongdae.

Sa loob ng opisina ni _Jades,_ o si JD Kim, ay nasa loob din ang isa pang… prof? Nakatayo ito sa may likuran ni Jongdae na nakaupo sa desk niya. Mukhang may hinahanap na reference ang isang prof dahil nasa may mini bookshelf ito, pero sumandal lang sa pader habang pinanonood sila.

“May submission ka ba nung last week ng March?” Baekhyun asks habang umuupo sa visitor’s chair ni Jongdae Kim. Sumenyas si Sir _Jades_ na umupo muna si Chanyeol sa tabi ni Baekhyun.

“Meron, actually.” Sabi ni Jongdae, “Bakit?”

“Pwede patingin,” Baekhyun says, “Sabi ng estudyante ko, dito daw sa room mo hinulog ‘yung paper niya. _Misunderstanding lang,_ ”

See, hindi naman talaga kailangan ni Baekhyun gawin ‘to. He could’ve just left Chanyeol on his own to search for his goddamn paper na tatanga-tangang hinulog ni Jongin, his bestfriend, sa maling pigeon hole.

Nilabas ni Jongdae ang isang file organizer with papers and si Baekhyun na mismo ang naghalungkat because he has a different format for his papers. Baekhyun stops, and plucks one from the bunch, “Ito ba?” He asks Chanyeol na nasa tabi niya.

“Ayan!” Biglang nanlaki ang mga mata ni Chanyeol. _“Ayan, sir.”_

Natawa si Jongdae at pati ang prof sa likod niya. Nag-usap-usap pa sila before mauna si Chanyeol lumabas clutching on the lost paper, napag-usapan pang tinutulungan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol because ayaw din naman ni B na siya ang magingr ason ng pagkalaglag ni Chanyeol sa Summa Standing nito. Medyo nahuli si Baekhyun with the upper half of his body still inside peeking, nang palabas na sila.

Narinig pa ni Chanyeol na sumusitsit si Baekhyun, and says, _“Minseok, ang baboy!”_ Before laughing and says, “Magsara kayo ng pinto, _mga yawa._ ” Chanyeol’s phone notifies him for a message dahil nagtext si Jongin at sinabing, _“Nasa may OUR kami nakapark. Hintay ka namin, we have your stuff. Kaya mo ‘yan!”_

Nauna si Baekhyun para bumalik sa room niya. When they were both settled in the room, biglang nagsalita si Baekhyun habang umuupo sa upuan niyang swivel, “Can I see your paper?”

Sinuot ni Baekhyun ang tinanggal niyang salamin kanina and starts to read the paper. “See, uno dapat ito. _Kaso late na. The highest grade na makukuha mo ay 1.50.”_

Mukhang magrereklamo pa talaga si Chanyeol so he stops Chanyeol with a hand, “But since, hindi natin kasalanan pareho, bibigyan na lang kitang special requirement. Kung okay ka na sa 1.50, pwede namang hi—“

_“I’ll do it.”_ Eager na eager si Chanyeol bigla, he almost threw himself sa ibabaw ng mesa ni Baekhyun that’s how he wants that fucking uno. Isa siyang puta for that uno. He will do anything for— “Kahit ano, _sir,_ gagawin ko po. _Please._ ”

“Okay,” sabi ni Baekhyun absentmindedly tapping on his lips with the his pointer finger habang binabasa ulit ang sagot ni Chanyeol sa essay. The finger lingered sandal when he was so engrossed with the essay, now rubbing only his lower lip. Isang habit ni Baekhyun when he’s busy.

The plump lower lip ni Baekhyun ay sumusunod sa bawat hagod niya ng daliri nito. Hindi na napapansin ni Baekhyun ang ginagawa niya when he was reading, but sa mga mata ni Chanyeol, parang nagslow motion ang paligid, and even the _thing_ Baekhyun does with his lip slow motion din sa mga mata ni Baekhyun.

_Suddenly, bakit ang init sa room ni sir?_

Biglang umangat ang tingin ni Baekhyun from where siya nakayuko and it almost looked like pailalim ang tingin niya kay Chanyeol and it sent _shiver_ s down his spine… _oh no_. Ito na ba ang panahong susubukin siya ng morals niya? Ito baa ng sinasabi nilang pagsubok galing sa taas?

Totoo namang may mga pagkakataong napansin niya si Baekhyun sa class na medyo napapatingin din sa kanya. He noticed how each stare lingered sa tuwing nagrerecite si Chanyeol sa klase. But he was always like that naman, wasn’t he? Maybe si Chanyeol lang nagbibigay ng malisya? Pero, paano niya ieexplain ang unconscious niyang pagdila at pagbasa sa labi niya sa tuwing si Chanyeol ang nagrerecite?!

But, seeing Baekhyun now? Maybe, he can confirm? “Okay, sir.” Biglang sabi niya, “I’ll do _anything you want.”_

Biglang tumaas ang kilay ni Baekhyun sa pagbaba ng boses ni Chanyeol, “Okay.” He repeats, he looks confused pero sumandal ito sa upuan niya studying Chanyeol’s face. “Bakit ka namumula?”

Chanyeol became conscious. Was he that obvious? Hindi niya sinasadya ang pagdrop ng boses niya when he said _anything you want._ Biglang nagsalita si Baekhyun ulit, may hint ng tawa ang boses, “Huy, ikaw, _ano iniisip mo?_ ” Nagpanggap pa itong naeskandalo.

“Po?” He says. “Wala po!” _Too defensive._

“Hmm, talaga lang, ha.” Tinakot pa siya ni Baekhyun, “Anyway, may naisip na akong requirement. _Something na magugustuhan nating dalawa.”_

Dumila si Baekhyun sa kanyang labi before leaning on his table, making sure to set himself on display para kay Chanyeol.

“Bale, can you elaborate the paper, interesting ang topic mo, gusto ko pa ng 15 references na pwede mong gawing back-up sa data.”

Chanyeol was relieved.

Relieved na hindi. Seriously, what was he expecting?

Hindi naman sa ayaw niya! Pero he was glad na hindi niya kailangang lumuhod or anything para maitaas ang grade niya. Sa pagkakaroon niya ng internal dilemma at monologue ay biglang nagsalita si Baekhyun, _“Kaya ng load mo?_ Pwede ko na lang siguro gawing sampung articles. Pwedeng ang submission ay kasabay na lang ng exam, meet me after ng Final Exams natin sa May. We’ll talk.”

“Kaya, sir _baby_!” He says a little too fast, naalala niya kasi ang thought na baka kailangan niyang gumawa ng anything… for his grade. Sobrang… what. Nagkagulatan pa silang dalawa bago binawi ni Chanyeol ang sinabi, “Sir BB! I meant sir BB!”

“Okay,” Natatawa na si Baekhyun at nakangiti lang sa kanya. But it was replaced with something else na emosyon na hindi mapinpoint ni Chanyeol. “Okay, _see you, Chanyeol_.”

Nakaupo pa rin si Chanyeol sa harap niya kaya nang magkatitigan sila ay tumawa ulit si Baekhyun, “Pwede ka na umalis?” He tries to stop himself from laughing at Chanyeol na mukhang tuta, _“Baka naman may hinihintay ka pa bang gagawin ko? Hmm?”_

Namula ang punong tenga ni Chanyeol and he hurriedly thanks Baekhyun. Hindi makakalimutan ni Chanyeol ang pagbaba ng boses ni Baekhyun bago siya lumabas.

To get the thought out of his mind ay tumakbo siya papunta kung saan nakapark si Jongin, at pawis na pawis niyang niyakap ang ulo ni Jongin bago ito ibaba ni Chanyeol. Inipit niya ang mukha ni Jongin sa kili-kili niya bago sinabing, _“Gago ka talaga, kahit kailan pahamak ka!”_

Dahil sa katangahan ni Jongin, nalaman tuloy ni Sir B na Sir Baby ang tawag niya.

Chanyeol made sure to study hard para sa Fil 40 exam, he even has two copies each ng paper na isusubmit niya for Baekhyun for safety measures lang, baka mawala na naman eh. Hindi niya talaga pinalampas ang kasalanan ni Jongin sa kanya.

Bilang ganti, sinabihan niya si Jongin as a joke, _“Tawagin mo kong master kung talagang sorry ka.”_

Noong kinuwento niya ang lahat ay walang nagawa si Kyungsoo kundi ang tumawa. Halos sumakit ang tiyan at tagiliran niya, sabi pa niya kay Jongin, _“Tangina ka, tinulungan pa kita pumuntang 3109, 3105 naman pala! Tanga mo naman!”_

After nilang mag-exam ay pinaalala ni Baekhyun na for the Final Paper ay kailangan nila magpakita kay Baekhyun, sa itinakdang oras same classroom para masigurado na lahat ng pupunta ay magpapasa. Nag-adjust, para kay Chanyeol?

Isa-isang naglabasan at nauna nang umuwi ang mga kaklase ni Chanyeol sa GE nila and siya na lang ang naiwan sa room. Suot ang bag sa likod, at hawak ang paper niya ay lumapit siya sa desk. “Tulungan na kita, sir.” He offers to help Baekhyun carry the blue books and questionnaires.

“Ay, no need. Kaya ko ‘to, magaan lang.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun bitbit ang tasa at laptop niya pero dumudulas ito. Kaya naman niya buhatin kanina? Napaisip tuloy si Chanyeol. Instead, he carried Baekhyun’s laptop and mug, para si Baekhyun pa rin ang may hawak ng exams.

Nag-uusap sila pababa sa CAL, four floors ang tinahak nila pababa only to walk sa medyo masukal na shortcut sa likod ng building ng CAL papunta sa AS, sa kabilang building kung saan ang office ni Baekhyun, third floor. They were talking abot Chanyeol’s papers sa course niya and how he was doing, kung okay lang daw ba siya, kung nakakakain pa siya on time.

_~~Syota siya?~~ _

Anyway, siguro kaya hindi tumatanda si Baekhyun, healthy exercise pala siya every day walking and hiking. Halatang sanay si Baekhyun dahil hindi man lang ito hiningal, kahit si Chanyeol, tagaktak na ang pawis niya kahit nasa suot siya nang sombrero patalikod.

With Baekhyun’s available hand ay sinubukan niyang isuot ang susi sa knob pero medyo nagstruggle siya. Nang makapasok ay binuksan niya ang ilaw, and the office smelled so good? Parang amoy vanilla or waffles? “Bango ba?” Baekhyun attempts sa pagssmall talk. “Pakilagay na lang ‘yung laptop sa table, thanks.”

Inilagay ni Baekhyun agad sa organizer ang exams and questionnaires sa box na may label ng section nila. Nang matapos ay lumakad na si Baekhyun sa upuan niya, “Oh, saan na ang paper? Basahin na natin, para magrade-an na kita. So, final paper na lang ang aasikasuhin mo.”

Nilibot ng mga mata ni Chanyeol ang room ni Baekhyun, how it had a picture frame na may litrato niya and si Sir _Jades and two others na hindi niya kilala._ Mukhang undergrad graduation ito ni Sir B.

Ang isa ay pader na may abstract na art? But what does he know about art, mukhang paint splatters lang ito against white canvas. The room was nothing but special, mukhang minimal at tipid sa mga personalized items. “Baka mahulog ang mga mata mo,” Baekhyun says habang nagchecheck ng papel niya, “Like what you see?”

Nagulat si Chanyeol, “Ay, sorry po.” He just says. “Ang bango.”

Ngumiti si Baekhyun, “Diba? Regalo lang sa akin, sayang naman kung hindi ko magagamit. Mabango ‘no?” He says.

Totoo, ang bango. And the smell was very… Sir B? It smelled sweet, parang masakit sa ngipin type of sweet but you can’t say no doon so kakainin at kakainin mo kahit bawal. Sir Baekhyun nga.

Medyo matagal binasa ni Baekhyun ang papel niya. In the process, pinayagan pa nga siya magphone muna habang naghihintay. Inupdate niya sila Jongin na nasa office na siya ni Sir B, he replied with the two kantot emoji, _“galingan mo, master”_ and biglang nagtyping si Kyungsoo at nagsend ng “lol”

Bakit kaya ganun silang dalawa? Isang araw, bigla na lang siyang kinorner ni Kyungsoo, “Type mo prof mo?” he says habang naglalakad sila, muntik tuloy madapa si Chanyeol. Tinanggi niya ang paratang pero si Kyungsoo ang nagsabi ng “Ok, sure. Wala ka kasing bukambibig kundi sir B, sir B, puro sir B.”

Totoo ‘yon. Minsan sa study breaks ni Chanyeol, sinesearch niya sa FB si Sir B, pero hindi siya pwedeng i-add, not that he wants to send a request though! Napansin niya lang. Nakaprivate ang twitter ni Baekhyun, with less than 200 followers. Mukhang intimate pala kapag ikaw ay isang twitter friend. Ano kayang laman ng tweets ng isang Baekhyun Byun? Even his Instagram was set to private.

Biglang nagulat si Chanyeol dahil nagsalita si Baekhyun, “Nice work,” sabi niya while nodding to himself habang nagsusulat ng notes sa papel ni Chanyeol mismo. “ _Magaling._ Congrats, balik ka na sa uno standing mo.”

Ngumiti si Baekhyun habang iniaabot kay Chanyeol pabalik ang papel niyang halos isang oras binasa. Siguro madilim na sa labas? “Thank you po, sir.” He says habang inilalagay ang paper sa bag niya.

“Summa standing ka pa rin diba?” Baekhyun says again habang busy si Chanyeol maglagay ng gamit sa bag niya. Ngumiti si Chanyeol at tumango. Nagnod din si Baekhhyun, makes sense. Congratulations, konti na lang.”

Oo nga, konti na lang makakagraduate na siya.

Napansin ni Chanyeol na nakatitig pa rin si Baekhyun sa kanya. Hindi naman maipagkakaila, alam naman ni Chanyeol. Nararamdaman niya rin minsan kapag nakatingin sa kanya si sir and he hopes na sana he’s not assuming so much because pakiramdam naman niya na sa bawat pagsulyap at titig niya kay Baekhyun ay ginagawa rin ito sa kanya when he’s not looking.

Nakangiti lang si Baekhyun sa kanya. So consciously, medyo nagpunas sa pisngi at baba si Chanyeol. Natawa tuloy si Baekhyun, “Okay na, pwede ka na umuwi. Magchecheck pa ako ng exams niyo. Lock it na lang, kapag lumabas ka.”

“Sir, I was wondering,” Chanyeol says.

“I don’t date my students.” Biglang sinabi ni Baekhyun.

Nanlaki pareho ang mga mata nilang dalawa. Chanyeol was about to ask kung pwede unahin icheck ‘yung papel niya para masure niya ang uno, bilang sobrang grade conscious na gago but Baekhyun was thinking iba syempre.

“I was supposed to ask kung—“

“Ibig kong sabihin—“

Nagkahiyaan pa silang dalawa. Pero si Chanyeol ang nauna na magsalita, “So, alam niyo.” Sabi niya na lang. Baekhyun says, “Ang alin?”

“Na,” Chanyeol tries to pick a better word, “Tinitignan kita.”

“Tingin?” It was an understatement, Baekhyun smiled, “Hindi naman ako manhid, and _tingin?_ Chanyeol, kulang na lang hubaran mo ako ng mga mata mo tuwing klase natin.” Kahit naman balot na balot si Baekhyun ay he really feels exposed everytime.

That was also true, minsan bigla na lang nagccross ng arms si Baekhyun sa dibdib niya habang naglelecture after magtama ang mga mata nila sa classroom. “But would you?”

“Hmm?” Baekhyun hummed in confusion.

“Would you want that? Huhubaran kita sa harap ng klase,” He says, testing the waters and nagulat siya dahil umubo si Baekhyun to mask his embarrassment. He scratched his neck and says, “Again, I don’t date my students.”

Okay. _Understood._ Well, that was embarrassing? Akala ni Chanyeol pareho sila ng nararamdaman? Or did he really read it wrong at kailangan pang ulitin ni Baekhyun sa kanya ang _“I don’t date my students.”_

Urong-sulong ba sila?

“Well, not _usually._ ” Baekhyun licks his lips. _“You’ll be an exception._ Although, I didn’t say I wouldn’t _fuck my student”_

Nagperk ang ears ni Chanyeol sa narinig, at may nagperk pang isa and _alam niyo na ‘yun._ Nagulat si Chanyeol sa narinig niya, was he hearing right? Legit ba ‘yun? Gago. That’s even worse! _You wouldn’t date them pero you would—_

_“Isa pa, you won’t be my student anymore after a few weeks, Chanyeol, tama ba?”_

It only took a few steps para makarating si Baekhyun sa pintuan ng office niya para icheck ang labas. When he closed the door, he made sure na ilock ito. “Alam mo,” He says while taking slow strides papunta kay Chanyeol sa kanyang Visitor’s chair na cushioned bench. “I was about to ask you to come with me here,” Nakarating na siya sa harap ni Chanyeol dahil nga halos 2 x 4 lang halos ang office niya. “But you really made it easier for me, ikaw mismo ang umakyat dito on your own.”

Nasaan na ang diretsong magFilipino na prof niya? Parang ibang tao ang nasa harap niya ngayon.

Baekhyun placed a hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder, just like what he always does sa klase, “I see the way you look at me, Chanyeol. The way you lick your lips sa tuwing mahuhuli kita. Minsan sinasadya kong tumuwad sa harapan mo, just to see you na mamula sa klase. Pusta ko, _akala mo hindi ko nakitang tinigasan ka._ Anong iniisip mo sa klase?”

Chanyeol was looking up at him, nakatayo lang si Baekhyun sa harap niya. “Ako, I keep thinking about how I would take you up my ass sa harap nilang lahat.” Chanyeol’s dick twitched inside his pants. “O kaya, how you would play with yourself habang naglelecture ako, lalabasan ka, thinking of me.. _and only me._ ”

Chanyeol turned red, ewan ba niya. Virgin ba siya? Bakit siya nahihiya? He swallowed before placing a hand on Baekhyun’s hips. Parehong kamay na ang pinatong niya sa magkabilang gilid bago hilahin ang prof niya palapit sa kanya lalo. Si Baekhyun na nag pumatong kay Chanyeol sa hita nito.

Si Chanyeol naman ang unang humalik, isang malakuryenteng pagdaloy ang naramdaman ni chanyeol sa unang paglapat ng labi nilang dalawa. Lumalim nang lumalim ang halikan at pagpapalitan nila ng laway, before it could go on any further, biglang humiwalay si Baekhyun.

“Wait lang,” he says, _“Consent,”_ his breath literally just ghosting over Chanyeol’s lips. Bilang consent, humalik si Chanyeol ulit, halos dilaan nito ang parehong labi niya.

_“Hindi tayo mahuhuli,”_ sabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya bago siya halikan ulit nang mas malalim ngayon, _“Basta hindi ka mag-iingay.”_ and that was all it took for Baekhyun and Chanyeol to let go of the last string na pumipigil sa kanilang dalawa, bilang estudyante at guro, para magpatuloy _bilang Baekhyun at bilang Chanyeol lamang_.

Nakasandal ang puwitan ni Baekhyun sa harap ng desk niya, supporting himself with both of his arms kasi tila gulaman ang mga tuhod niya dahil kay Chanyeol, pinapapak ni Chanyeol ang dibdib niya, kinakagat ang balat na madadaanan ng bibig niya, sumisipsip sa utong na nakaharap sa kanya, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but to throw his head back habang nakakapit sa buhok ni Chanyeol.

Baekhyun’s long sleeves were already pooling at his arms mula sa pagkakalaglag nito when he was undressed by Chanyeol.

“For some reason,” Chanyeol says in between licking and sucking, “You look even better kumpara sa iniimagine ko.”

“Hmm?” Baekhyun says, “You always think about me?”

“Yeah, _you,_ ” he breathes, “Naked.”

Ang _lala._

Umangat si Chanyeol para pagpahingahin ang dede ni Baekhyun na kanina pa niya pinaglalaruan at halikan siya ulit sa labi. Baekhyun made sure to massage Chanyeol’s dick through his pants with his thigh kung saan nakapagitna ito. Chanyeol moans sa halikan nila sa isang hagod ng hita ni Baekhyun.

Baekhyun’s hands were touching Chanyeol’s jaw, his neck, pababa hanggang sa dibdib nitong matigas. Lowering his hands more, he groped Chanyeol through his pants and he sighed, alam niya, he can confirm, _ang laki ni Chanyeol._

“But sometimes, I feel bad. I _feel awful_ for having _these thoughts_ kapag ikaw, who would’ve thought, na _si Sir B, nagpapakantot sa estudyante?”_

Baekhyun moaned. Gumanti si Baekhyun by pulling him in for a kiss bago bumitaw at sabihing, “Ikaw rin, _summa?_ I would think na you always do this, kaya sanay na sanay ka. _You fuck your teachers for grades? Ilan kami?”_

And that was all it took for Chanyeol para magbago ito bigla. Bigla niyang hinigit ang buhok ni Baekhyun, nakasabunot. “Ah, _mm.”_ Baekhyun says before laughing. _“Sarap.”_ He says before licking his own lip bago kagatin in pleasure.

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang pisngi ni Baekhyun, squeezing his face with his right hand at nakasabunot pa rin sa kaliwa. “I don’t fuck people for grades,” sabi nito. “ _Ikaw,_ saan ang honor and excellence kung pumapatol ka sa estudyante mo?”

Tumawa si Baekhyun pagkatapos siyang bitawan ni Chanyeol, nauna siyang lumuhod sa harap ni Chanyeol para buksan ang pantalon nito. With deft hands, nilabas niya agad ang hinaharap ni Chanyeol and marveled at the size. Hindi siya nagkakamali. Malaki talaga si Chanyeol, and he’s not even fully erect yet. _Wasak si gago later._

“Shit,” Baekhyun exhales and Chanyeol’s musky scent filled his lungs, _“Ang laki mo.”_

His hands were already jerking him off, Chanyeol places a hand on his head and Baekhyun _knew what to do_. Sinubo niya ang ulo ng tite ni Chanyeol, with the flat of his tongue resting on the underside of the head, bago ito iikot-ikot. 

Dinilaan niya ang kabuuan nito, mula sa itlog ni Chanyeol paakyat sa ulo muli bago niya ito isubo hanggang sa abot ng kanyang makakaya. Placing a hand with whatever part he couldn’t reach, chinupa niya si Chanyeol. Chinuchupa niya talaga si Chanyeol inside his office.

With his free hand, he was rubbing his own dick. His moans were muffled dahil sa tite na nasa bunganga niya and it sent vibrations through Chanyeol’s dick kaya nasabunutan na naman siya ni Chanyeol.

_“Tangina,”_ sabi ni Chanyeol bigla, “Tanginang _‘yan,_ nahihiya pa akong makipag-usap sa’yo kapag pinagjajakolan kita tuwing gabi at kailangan kong pumasok bukas.”

Baekhyun’s response ay mas lulunin pa ang tite ni Chanyeol, so he continued, _“Luluhuran mo rin naman pala ako.”_

“Tayo,” he says kay Baekhyun. “Tumuwad ka sa desk mo,”

Chanyeol manhandled Baekhyun patalikod sa kanya and pressed a firm hand sa likod nito para flat ang upper half niya sa mesa. With his right hand, hinigit niya ang pantalon ni Baekhyun pababa.

And there, he saw, in flesh! Ang pinaka-aabangan niyang pwet ni Baekhyun. Minsan, hindi na halos siya makapakinig sa lectures sa tuwing naiiisipan ni Baekhyun pumasok wearing skinny jeans instead of slacks. Little did Chanyeol know na it was _always_ on purpose.

He palms the cheek bago sampalin ang clothed ass ni Baekhyun. Medyo muted ang tunog ng sampal dahil sa briefs ni Baekhyun, kaya hinigit pa ni Chanyeol pababa ang briefs nito and halos maglaway sa umalog na laman ng makinis nap wet ni Baekhyun. _Even better that what he imagined._

Isang sampal ang kinagulat ni Baekhyun dahil halos magresonate ang sound nito sa office. Nagpigil magmura si Chanyeol.

_What a waste_. Hindi man lang niya makakantot si Baekhyun. Siguro, kainin niya na lang? Sayang naman ang foreplay. He dips his finger sa crack and haos magulat siya dahil basa.

“Oh?” He says.

Baekhyun moans at the touch.

“Oh?” Inulit ni Chanyeol sabihin testing the waters muli by slowly inserting a finger in and was shocked dahil it slid in easily and without resistance. _“Putang inang ‘yan.”_ He says, frustrated and horny at the same time.

Baekhyun’s mouth opens wider and wider at every pasok ng daliri ni Chanyeol. _Much better than his,_ kung kaninang muntik pa siyang malate sa pagpasok sa trabaho dahil nagprep pa siya kaninang umaga sa bahay because this was all an elaborate plan to get under Chanyeol’s pants.

See, it wasn’t one sided after all. Pareho naman nilang kinakapa ang bawat isa, pareho silang parang tangang nagkakapaan kung pareho naman pala nag gusto nila. _“More, Chanyeol, please.”_

Chanyeol watched as his finger was engulfed by Baekhyun’s ass, talagang parang kinakain ng butas niya ang bawat pasok dito. Habang nakatuwad, Baekhyun’s clumsy hands were reaching for something sa isa sa mga drawers and throws Chanyeol a used bottle of lube at isang pakete ng condom.

After throwing, parehong kamay ni Baekhyun ang humawak sa magkabilang pisngi ng pwet niya para istretch it to let Chanyeol see his asshole. “Dali, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says while spreading his cheeks apart, _“Fuck mo na si sir._ He did this… _all for you.”_

Hinihintay ni Baekhyun ang mga daliri ni Chanyeol muli, pero nagulat siya dahil sa paglapat ng basang-basa at malambot na dila ni Chanyeol sa butas niya. “Puta,” he says na sobrang madiin at gigil na gigil.

“Hawakan mo lang,” Chanyeol says in between licking sa namumutawing butas ng prof niya.

Isang ungol ang binitawan ni Baekhyun nang maramdaman ang paulit-ulit na pagdila at pangingiliti ni Chanyeol sa butas niya kasabay ng pagpihit ng ipinasok na daliri sa kanya. Mahigpit at mukhang magpapasa ang hita ni Baekhyun mula sa pagkakahawak ni Chanyeol dito.

“Hawakan mo ng maayos,” utos ni Chanyeol sa prof niya ulit, walang abiso ay pinasok niya ang dalawang daliri kung saan naman halos humiyaw si Baekhyun at mabitawan ang magkabilang pisngi ng pwet niya.

Halos malunod si Chanyeol nang masikip na pwet ni Baekhyun nang mabitawan nito and _god, what a nice way to die. Nalunod sa pwet ni Sir._

Reaching for Baekhyun’s dick sa harap, jinakol niya ito, kasabay nang pagfinger niya dito at pagdila sa butas. Halos mabaliw si Baekhyun dahil sa nararamdaman niyang toe vurling sensation.

_Paano na lang kapag titeng malaki na ang ipinasok sa kanya ng paborito niyang estudyante?_

There was a loud slapping of skin against skin na sinusubukan nilang itago, pero minsan, mas malakas pa ang ungol ni Baekhyun sa tuwing nahahagod ng tite ni Chanyeol ang looban ng butas niya and it just feels _so good_ hindi niya mapigilan ang ungol niya. Hindi na niya naiisip kung may tao pa ba sa labas? Nasa kabilang room pa ba ang ibang prof?

Yumuko si Chanyeol para i-drape ang sarili sa ibabaw ng nakatuwad na Baekhyun, he places a hand over his mouth to help him keep his voice down. Hindi niya rin mapigilan ang mga malalamin na hinga na binibitawan niya sa bawat paglalabas-pasok ng tite niya kay Baekhyun.

_“Sir,”_ he says breathily, “Baby, _putang ina, huwag kang maingay._ ”

_Baby._

He licks Baekhyun’s ears na malapit sa bibig niya, and Baekhyun moans against the palm na nakatakip sa bibig niya. Baekhyun’s asshole was clamping down on his cock sa bawat kagat at dila niya sa tenga ni Baekhyun. He lets go of B’s mouth para bumaba ang kamay papunta sa tite ng teacher niya.

Kahit siya ay hindi niya mapigilan ang paghinga nang malalim para pigilan ang sarili na umungol dahil sa sikip ng butas ni Baekhyun na pumipiga sa tite niyang naglalabas-pasok dito. Kagat-kagat ang balikat at batok ni Baekhyun, sinusubukan niyang pigilan ang sarili na magbitaw ng isang malakas na ungol kasabay nang malalimang pagbayo niya.

Mas lalong nagiging sunud-sunod ang ungol ni Baekhyun, his _ah’s_ gradually increasing in pitch sa bawat pagbaon sa kanya ng estudyante niya, kasabay ng mabilis na paghigit sa balat ng tite niya, taas at baba, palapit nang palapit sa rurok.

Mahigpit ang kapit nito sa mesa niya, his knuckles almost turning white, “Lalabasan na ako,” he sighs and meets Chanyeol’s mouth for an open mouthed kiss. “Chanyeol, please, _lalabasan na ako.”_

_Stat 101. Elementary Statistics. Chanyeol Park. clpark@upd.edu.ph_

“Good morning,” bati ng guro, “Welcome to Stat 101, _your thesis class prereq.”_ May mga tumawa ng kaunti before saying, “Grabe ang demands sa class, ah.”

Halos mukhang nakanganga ang mga estudyante sa loob ng classroom dahil na rin siguro nasilaw sila sa ngiti ni Chanyeol. “You can call me Sir Chan, I recently graduated, working part time as an instructor dito sa School of Statistics, working on my Masters din, so pare-parehas tayong nag-aaral.” He laughed.

May isang kamay na nagtaas from the class, _“Yes?”_ He points to the student.

“Sir, kayo po ba ‘yung nag-iisang summa from stat last year?” The student asked and most of them said _ooh._

Ngumiti si Chanyeol at tumango isang beses, sumandal siya sa mesa para umupo. Naririnig niya ang mga _wow_ at mga _ooh paano?_ ng mga estudyante kaya nagrelax siya kahit kinakabahan siya with teaching, most of his students were from Econ and Eng’g pa naman. Intimidating.

Inoffer ng college ang libreng pagmamasters kapalit lang ay magtuturo siya sa college. Chanyeol didn’t even hesitate, he said yes agad to the Dean. And ngayon, andito na siya. In front of his first batch of students.

Kinuwento niya ito, and they were all amazed with how he managed to get the Summa standing noong college considering the workload ng Statistics as a course. Stat 101 isn’t even for Stat majors, ito ay para sa lahat ng mga estudyante from different colleges na magthethesis, prerequisite ito for the data part ng thesis nila.

Sinadya talaga ng department na pogi ang prof na ilalagay nila sa class na ito.

“Okay, sige,” Chanyeol crossed his arms after ibigay sa magkabilang group of students ang mga papel. “Syllabus muna before we talk about my personal life. _Get one and pass. Now, can somebody read the course decription for me, please? Anyone?”_

The class orientation lasted for about 20 minutes lang. Nadiscuss niya na lahat ng kailangan for the course and next meeting na ang formal meeting where he would start the lectures and the students dispersed dahil may kanya-kanyang lakad itong mga ito. Chanyeol made sure to look strict and chill at the same time para hindi naman matakot ang mga estudyante.

Out of everyone, may naiwang nakaupo sa likod. Nakangiti lang ito sa kanya, not breaking eye contact. Not even for a second mula nung magsimula siyang magsalita sa harap.

“You,” he pointed sa nakaupo sa likod. “ _Come here._ ”

Tumayo naman ito at lumapit. With slow strides, ay lumakad siya papunta sa harap, stopping ocassionally kapag may nakakasalubong na palabas na estudyante. Nang maubos ang tao sa room ay humawak si Chanyeol agad sa bewang nita, “How did I do?” Tinaas niya ang kilay niya bago ngumiti. “Galing ko ba?”

Baekhyun smiled, “ _Hm._ ” He pretends to think, “Masyadong mabait, mukhang aabusuhin ng estudyante.”

“Huh?” Chanyeol says, “Pero, _I don’t want to sound too strict.”_

“Joke lang,” Baekhyun laughs. “I’m worried lang, konti lang.”

Iniaayos ni Baekhyun ang kwelyo ng short sleeved polo ni chanyeol na kulay orange from Uniqlo. With a pout, he says, “Maraming students na magkakacrush sayo n’yan. Kakabahan na ba ako, Sir Chan?”

Chanyeol laughed and hugged Baekhyun, “ _Sir B, alam mo namang ikaw lang ang pinakamaganda sa paningin ko. Ikaw din ang pinakamasarap.”_

“ _Pero sir Chan, hindi nila alam ‘yun.”_ He says, “Kaya kung ako sa iyo, magligpit ka na, magsisit-in ka pa sa class ko. Magready ka na kasi tuturuan ka ng tunay na expert sa mga bata.”

_“Oo nga eh,”_ Chanyeol says while gathering his stuff, “Sa sobrang expert mo, _shinota mo ‘yung estudyante mo.”_

_“Hoy!”_ Baekhyun scoffs at hinampas si Chanyeol sa matigas… niyang braso, “Sobra ka, ha. Kapal ng mukha mo, Chanyeol. _Two consenting adults tayo noon,_ ”

“Oh, sorry na _, sir Baby ko_. Nagbibiro lang naman ako,” He says habang inaakbayan si Baekhyun habang palabas sila sa mga pulang pintuan ng Statistics room. “Lapag ko lang gamit ko sa office?”

Umakyat silang dalawa sa office ni Chanyeol… na shineshare nila ni Kyungsoo na gumradute na sabit. _Sabit sa cum Laude Standing_ na hindi inexpect ni Kyungsoo. He was offered the same, pero hindi na siya nagmamasters, he’s doing it for the kids sabi nga niya. Hawak niya ay mga freshie at ang first stat class nila.

There was a suggestive raise ng brows ni Chanyeol habang dahan-dahang isinasara ang pinto, making sure na maririnig ni Baekhyun ang pagpindot niya ng lock and hindi mapigilang umirap si Baekhyun, failing to hide his smile. “Hay nako,” he says _. “Ten minutes.”_

~~Mukhang may mabibinyagang office, sa first day pa mismo ng class?~~

“Hmm, even better,” sabi ni Chanyeol noong bumulong ito sa tenga ni Baekhyun na ngayon ay hawak niya sa puwet, _“I think I can make you cum in 5 minutes, Sir B.”_

“Well, I’d like to see you try, _Sir Chan._ Maybe, _I can teach you a thing or two tungkol sa discipline?”_

If anything, gustong magpasalamat ni Chanyeol kay Jongin with all his heart. Kung hindi dahil sa katangahan niya ay he wouldn’t even have the courage para kausapin si Baekhyun. Maybe that was the little nudge na kinailangan ni Chanyeol. Parang pakikielam lang ni Jongin sa buhay pag-ibig ni Chanyeol.

Umamin si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol na, unang araw pa lang din ng klase ay napansin niya na agad si Chanyeol but he really _needed to_ put the thoughts away, sa likod ng utak niya, para hindi siya mabother. First time niya kasing magkagusto sa mas bata, let alone, estudyante pa niya. No-no ito sa moral book ni Baekhyun Byun.

It was against Baekhyun’s morals talaga, but then again, who are we to talk about morals kung malamang kinakain na ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa ibabaw ng desk niya ngayon sa bago niyang office?

_Isa pa, it went smooth sailing._ Crazy if you would think about how they met. But still, both their friends know the thirst na meron sila para sa isa’t-isa na hanggang ngayon ay tinatawanan na lang nila.

From outside the office, there was a loud clang, as if may nahulog na mga gamit kasunod ay pagtawa nilang dalawa.

“Shit,” Chanyeol’s muffled voice says, “Huwag ‘yung picture natin nung grad ko, baka mabasag. Ito na nga lang display ko sa office—Hala sinira mo!”

May tawa na narinig mula sa kabilang side ng pintuan bago ito mapalitan ng isang malakas na slapping sound at isang ungol. “ _Sir, I’m sorry_.” Baekhyun’s slurred voice says at ang kasunod ay isang sampal na tunog ulit. Here’s to another sem of office fucking and after class subuan. To more office supplies na mawawala dahil nahuhulog sa desks and more desk displays na sisirain nilang dalawa.

Honor and Excellence lang, mg _a sir._

Dahil sa katangahan ni Jongin, nalaman tuloy ni Chanyeol na sobrang sarap pala ni Sir BB— ay, _Sir Baby na pala ngayon._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! one shot lang ito, jebalyo no more kasunod skskskskksks. (unless... BAKA NAMAN!) don't forget to like, comment, and subscribe chour! see you sa next update ng AATT!


End file.
